


Soon-to-be ulcers

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first day as a couple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon-to-be ulcers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sidingwiththeangels for looking this over.

Dean sighed loudly as he leaned back, knocking his head against the wall behind him.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion." Castiel warned from where he was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Sam better hurry up and make with the rescue," Dean started, "unless there is any change on the mojo front."

"Do you believe that if the forces holding my grace had suddenly lifted that I would continue to sit here and watch you beat yourself unconscious?" Castiel asked.

"It's just a question." Dean commented.

"Well it was a stupid one." Castiel snapped.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, "Don't get pissed at me! I'm not the one who turned off the angel works. And getting trapped in this place by a bunch demons was not the way I wanted to spend my evening, so you don't get to blame me for that either."

Castiel's glare did not let up, and he sighed dismissively before turning away from Dean.

"Ok, what the actual fuck?" Dean said gesturing wildly, "What did I do now? Because I didn't hear you say 'no, wait, stop, demons', so if you are plotting an 'I told you so' you can stuff it."

Dean was really trying to get better at the 'listen to the angel on your shoulder' thing.

"You are infuriating." Stated Castiel, still not looking at Dean.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester," Dean started, now holding out his hand, "have we meet?"

"Well if you are going to be flippant," Castiel said.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Dean said whipping his hands across his face.

"And blasphemous." Castiel said.

"I can't believe this," Dean said, "you haven't even been my boyfriend twenty-four hours yet. Whoever said you should try being friend’s first needs to have their head examined." Dean thought it was Sam. "Ok so what did I do?"

"You seemed overly found of the waitress at the dinner today." Castiel accused.

"Oh shit," Dean cursed, "casual flirting comes with the job description. How have you not picked up on this already?"

"We were not working." Castiel cooly stated, "We were at lunch and you seemed very interested in here advances."

"I didn't actually want to fuck her," Dean exclaimed as Castiel winced at the obscenity. "I mean can't you read my mind?"

"You have repeatedly told me to stay out of your head," Castiel said.

Dean sighed, of course the angel would pick now to start listening to him, "Look, who am I spending my evening with you or her?"

Castiel mumbled something.

"See?" Dean said "There's you answer. I would rather sit in prison with you then go out with her."

Castiel didn't say anything in response but the small smile that Dean saw tugging at Castiel's lips was enough for now.


End file.
